fantastic_mapper_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Polandball World War/Sandbox
'''Polandball World War' or the Polandball Civil War is the first great war in the Polandball wiki, involving a rebellion and several reports over this wiki and its most active users. Many users actually just joined war because they were in chat. Story Background IDrowzee banned The Mysterious Contributor for having asked his birthday. Then, Mysterious changed his IP many times, each of which he got another ban of 99 years.He banned also Fantastic mapper. On October 10th, IDrowzee made a blog post where he actually forbids forever IP active users. Later, Collisions and Grooox argumentated, getting Grooox demoted. On the following day, IDrowzee banned many peoples and alts for 99 years, among which also PiscesRK and Grooox. On PWUW, instead, IDrowzee gave a three-days ban to Collisions on the Polandball Wiki. Exiliation The above-said thing make many users to exile on PWUW(Polandball wiki users wikia) and on other sister wikis. The anger against IDrowzee grown up when he banned Blocked IP, MysteryKing and SunnyKhan688 without warning. Blocked IP so started adopting an anti-Reagan profile pic, followed by PiscesRK and Swiss Emperor. Swiss Emperor was 99 years banned by IDrowzee on Polandball wikia just for having been on PWUW chat. That's the motivation of Swiss Emperor's helping to Allies. As revenge, PiscesRK and Blocked IP blocked IDrowzee on PWUW and Italian Polandball Wiki. Other users, instead, starting creating parodies of Polandball Wiki hoping IDrowzee wouldn't discover them. Demotion Blog Creation Following the advice of VSTF, Squirrel719 created a demotion vote blog where unblocked users can vote yes or no and say their motivation about why IDrowzee shouldn't be the only owner. IDrowzee stopped banning people anymore for not having a VSTF ban. During this period, Antonio12ITA and BainTheCool were trying to make peace while a short-apparead fake DickRhino was chat-banned by IDrowzee. The Spanish Wikia Involvement Blocked IP then sent a message on Voztok wall for joining the war or at least argumentate about. On the second day of war, some users of the Spanish Wiki commented this page and, while TLG95 created the Co?i????? side, some other users decided to join the Allies. Peace Acts Meanwhile, Squirrel719, tired of the short-lived war, decided to make a democratic peace treaty on a blog, asking for users' friendness. Some users approved it, some didn't. SunnyKhan688 and Blocked IP proposed an own peace treaty, the "Treaty of Swaziland" and the "Treaty of Ocala". YuhBRO tried to convert IDrowzee by talking with him, but he were giving him much reasons to ban everyone for 99 years, saying that everyone were insulting, but YuhBRO had no chance, but at least he tried... IDrowzee, later, made another ban against The Mysterious Contributor giving as motivation "abusing multiple account". (How can an IP have alts, BTW?). Later, IDrowzee deleted The Mysterious Contributor's talk page and IDrowzee commented on the blog that from that on everyone must follow the strict rules, without noticing that's actually just a copy of /r/polandball regime and actually declared forbidden the IP contribution to the Wiki. He also removed all the comments made by The Mysterious Contributor in the blogpost. This definitly marks the exile of The Mysterious Contributor on PWUW. Deletion of Threads and Comments The next day, Coolmax260, Collisions and Luki1223 reported that lots of their threads were deleted by IDrowzee with no reason given. It turned out IDrowzee was trying to purge The Mysterious Contributor and PiscesRK from the history of the wiki. Later, IDrowzee removed the 0brick and 0ball pages again. The Mysterious Contributor's Vote was deleted on the Demotion Blog. He then said that he would start to delete pages without flags or symbols. The Mysterious Contributor decided to help the deletion of 0ball and derivates from the Wiki, but not wants the remotion of the not-flagged -balls. Demotion Blog Results The Demotion Blog ended and the results were 7 people voting yes for his demotion and 5 people voting no. The results were then reported to Special:Contacts and this was the repsonse: "Thanks for writing to Wikia. That vote is not a clear community consensus, unfortunately, so I am not going to take the step of demoting IDrowzee. Further, I've noted that someone in your wikia decided it was an OK thing to do to post clues about where he lives. If that happens again, I'm going to have to take some drastic action to prevent it in the future, because that's not cool and won't be tolerated on Wikia. Aftermath PWUW is nearly in deletion because it was reported by IDrowzee. Many also say IDrowzee should be demoted and banned, but some people refuse to let go of the past. IDrowzee is still in denial and looks down on everyone younger than him, or less edits but Antonio12ITA. Collisions' Issues After Collisions was banned of IDrowzee's madness, he was given century's ban for a rule he passed down after he was banned of no reason. IDrowzee claimed that Collisions posted here the Ocala question, while Blocked IP actually did. Good thing Antonio managed to shorten the ban to 3 days. The following day he was unbanned completely, only to receive another century's ban by IDrowzee since he thinks that Collisions actually did it, even if Blocked IP confessed. The Asian Strike This image made by MysteryKing represents "The Asian Strike", an event in which IDrowzee blocked 3 asian users MysteryKing, Collisions, and PiscesRK. Collisions and Pisces resulted in a century's ban, while MysteryKing is the only one to survive the Asian strike. Meanwhile, IDrowzee decretated that whoever will contribute on this Wiki or will go against his rules, will get a century's ban. That's why this wiki is gonna die since its only active contributor is Collisions. Farewell to Blocked IP After many days and for many problems, On October 29, 2015; Blocked IP announced to leave the Wikia and he deactivated his account. On December 1st, 2015; he completely left the Wikia. The Peace Possibility In the first time the pacifists contacted wikia staff, they refused to help. But recently, Luki1223 and BainTheCool, had contacted wikia staff and received a reply. This reply suggested to have a wikia voting on if they really wanted IDrowzee demoted. Blog post was deleted, and Luki1223 was banned for "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: Linking to spam sites". BainTheCool was also banned for 1 month. New Polandball Wikia Policy Antonio12ITA was stick about this war, he created a Wikia Chat Policy with BainTheCool and Tomytomytomy, after PiscesRK added personal Facebook info to his PWUW page. He deleted the languages box on the main page and made a blog post, he then blocked BainTheCool, YuhBRO, and Coolmax260 on the Polandball wikia for 99 years for using PWUW, even though it was before the rule and BainTheCool hadn't contributed for quite awhile. Yet users like Grooox and Squirrel719 were on the leaderboard and were on the recently edited section and they weren't blocked. Fake Farewell to Squirrel719, PiscesRK and Fantastic Mapper On December 17th 2015, Squirrel719 announced that he was leaving the Polandball Wikia because of Reagan's actions and the new rule. He continues to remain on Random-Junk wikia and TheFutureOfEuropes. The next day, he was blocked like BainTheCool, Coolmax260 and YuhBRO were. Pisces said: PiscesRK (or Piscesall) is not going to be that active for all of November and is going to officially gonna leave the Polandball wiki at December 9th, 2015. With Antonio12ITA's support, PiscesRK is blocked in all of Polandball Wiki, over a half a century. PiscesRK is also going to leave the PWUW, so he is going to find a new owner in the middle of November, and gonna announce the official new owner at December 9th, 2015. PiscesRK is not going to respond to that much messages untill December 9th,2015. Untill 2016, PiscesRK is going to be sometimes on Wikia, so PiscesRK might respond to your message.PiscesRK is planning to leave all of Wikia in 2016, so i can't do anything for you in Wikia.If you want to know why PiscesRK is leaving here is a minor reason: PiscesRK has a big test comming up.''' All of these farewells were Fake. Siberiaball's Return On November 10th 2015, MysteryKing tried to do a question to Siberiaball if he would be returned. After only 2 hours Siberiaball answered in his Thread; this was a very great day. When later many years Siberiaball entered, he edited Kurdistanball page, promoted himself and a great hing is that Antonio12ITA became Bureaucrat, without risk to be banned by IDrowzee. Re-blocks On 15th December 2015, IDrowzee added a new rule saying do not edit on anyother Polandball wikia than Polandball Wiki, in the same day. Many important users were perm banned by him, these are BainTheCool, Coolmax260, Squirrel719 and YuhBRO. Many started to call the Wikia as a '''Authoritharian Dictatorship, the chat was dead. Later, he deleted Template of Languages because was maked by 12 years old-kids. Farewell to IDrowzee On December 23th, 2015, IDrowzee announced thast he would leave Polandball Wiki and his Facebook Page (but here he continued to do posts), He deleted all his Message Wall, and deleted many things of Main Page. The End and Antonio's Reform Antonio12ITA became the de facto new owner, but He didn't unbanned users, but he started to re-fix Main page and undelete the Template of Languages. Then he said: But Grooox was many anticonformist to everything, then he tried to ask to IDrowzee if he could return and said that Antonio12ITA would be unbanned the users. Is Arrived the New Year, he unblocked the innocent users banned from the previous flame war about doxxing. The problem was that this wiki became divided in sides by different ideas of thought about how's the meme really made, with some thinking reddit strict rules should be also used here. Antonio12ITA end the conflict exactly at 0:00:00 of 1st January 2016 (UTC +0) with declaring that this wiki would keep its rules. These are the new reforms: * 1. Antonio12ITA forced Collisions to promote him as a b-craft on PWUW, later Antonio12ITA promoted as a b-craft many users: Grooox, IMC, Fantastic mapper, Squirrel719, IDrowzee, Coolmax260 and Thunder Mapping to destroy PWUW; Antonio called it The Stupidest Meta-Polandball Wikia Ever. * 2. All the Users were unbanned, except PiscesRK (and like many days he started to insult him). Antonio12ITA said to forgot the bad memories here. * 3. Wars are Absolute Banned forever. * 4. Some rules are changed. * 5. Antonio12ITA announced to promote, 2 administrators (one of these Content-mod and Rollback power too), 2 moderators (one of these Rollback power too), 2 content-mod (one of these rollback power too), 1 chat moderator and 3 rollbacks. Possible IDrowzee's Return On January 10th, 2016, Antonio12ITA demoted him as admin because he was inactive. But the next day he re-promoted himself, and deleted his page and DickRhino's page. Next days he undeleted some images only because he loaded them and continued to delete the page 0ball. Conflict map *¦¦ Axis *¦¦ Allies *¦¦ Pacifists *¦¦ Communists